Second Skin
by Aura Sandoval
Summary: No man's actions are ever without reason. And history isn't always what we believe. The truth lies somewhere between fact and fiction.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note_: This is story has been haunting me for months. The first time I wrote it, I had a very specific ideal in mind, but at the end of chapter 2 I realized I had started my story too late. I literally wrote myself into a corner, and there was no way I could get where I wanted to go with this story the way I had started the first time. So now I am writing it again, but this time, I am giving myself more room to work in. I deeply apologies to the readers of the first version, for leaving off so long ... but ... let's just say that there were matters that needed attending to before I could continue with my writing. Please read and review, I can only learn and improve with all your help and feedback. Thank you and enjoy! Oh, and don't be shy about sharing thoughts or ideas. I'd love to hear from you.

_Disclaimer:_ This derivative work is written with the sole purpose of entertaining the fans of the original film production and the original poetic work of Homer. No infringement is intended. No monetary gain is being made. Copyright remains with the entitled holders.

**Second Skin**

_By Aura Sandoval_

Prologue

_In Troy there were stories. There always were. _

What is history really, but a collection of stories, folk tales and legends based on fact?

_They told of wise old King Priam. A little too obsessed with omens for their tastes, but a good king. A wise king. Their lives were comfortable and prosperous under his gentle rule. Rumor had it his favorite drink was a strange concoction of grape juice and honey. Every peasant who tried to copy the drink thought it vile. Perhaps, they reasoned, they just didn't have the right recipe. Another story remembers his bravery, many years ago, when the last of Troy's enemies learned the lesson: Do not attack Troy. You will regret it. It told of his great compassion, how he help carry the bodies of the slain soldiers back to the city walls, and then went out with his own men to help the enemy gather their dead. The people liked King Priam_

Storytellers who were there, sometimes ones who knew someone who was there once told them around the campfires at night.

_They told of brave, courageous Prince Hector. The pride and glory of Troy. He who would defend them against any enemy, and lead them inevitably to victory. Troy slept safe knowing Hector was their heir. Rumor had it de didn't have a taste for his father's favorite drink either. He loved his wife dearly, so the story went. And his baby boy was his hearts' greatest joy. He wittled little animals for his son's play from stone and wood from all the places he visted. It was his way of staying close to home. But the rumor most often told, and with most delight, was of Hector's brotherly doting on his strange little brother. People liked Prince Hector._

Sometimes these stories were embellished. He defeated a real giant, they'd say. The biggest man anyone had ever seen. He fought of an army single-handedly. Thousands they were.

_They told of the doleful, young Prince Paris, a strange boy, or so the rumor said. Not a warriors' son, certainly. Fair beyond the ability of poets to describe, gentle in soul and shy in nature. Strange though, he would never look you in the eye for long, or turn his back on you. And although a grown young man now, still not long in the palace. Stories abounded of why this was so. Some said the gods had seen his extraordinary beauty and took him to Olympus to live among others as fair as he. Others said his mother despised him for his beauty and sent him to live amongst the peasants as a sheep herder. Weren't there other stories from the countryside about a young man never allowed to show his face? People loved Prince Paris._

But tales of great victories, despised enemies, unbelievable conquests or magnificent deeds all share one unaccounted flaw:

**History is written by the ones who won the war.**


	2. Now you see me

_Author's Note_: Sorry folks, this chapter was meant to be longer but I just ran out of time and I don't want to leave you all hanging a whole week. So I'll just split it here and continue on in the next one. Man what a crazy week this was! As for the relationships in this story, um … well you'd just have to read and find out now won't you? Although I will give you this, one major 'ship in the story is Hector and Paris. Okay? 

_**Second Skin**_

_By Aura Sandoval_

**_Chapter 1_**

"Paris?"

Only silence answered Hector's call. He entered Paris' chamber to find an empty, cold bed. The only sign that it had been occupied during the night was the rumpled bedding. The veryrumpled bedding, Hector amended. _He must have suffered another nightmare._ "Paris? Where are you, you little rag?" Hector called again, affection resonating in his gravelly voice. Silence still was his only answer. Inspecting every niche in the room, Hector came up empty-handed. _Maybe he had left already._

Hector left and headed in the direction of the private dining room. Halfway down the hall he encountered his father en route to the breakfast buffet. "Ah Hector! Good morning," King Priam smiled and embraced his eldest son. "I thought you'd be at breakfast already. You always beat me to the food, whatever the meal."

"I am a healthy, hardworking warrior Prince of Troy. I need nourishment, and ample time to ingest," Hector chuckled as he returned his father's embrace.

"True, very true. And what father would begrudge his son but the tiniest bite. Come, Hector, lets start the day off right. Together. Although," King Priam looked around, "I seem to be missing your shadow?"

"So am I. I went to Paris' chamber to collect him this morning but he wasn't there, which is rather unusual. His bed had already gone cold he must be up for some time now. You haven't seen him?"

"No, no I haven't seen him. And if it had been another of his bad dreams I would surely not be the first to know about it."

"That is what worries me. I'm going to look for him." Hector said, starting down the corridor.

"Wait, Hector. Leave him be. Perhaps he just woke up early and decided to ride in the field, appreciating the dawning of the morning. You know how Paris is. He's probably just gotten involved. He'll be back soon enough." King Priam walked up and put his arms around his larger son's shoulders, trying to steer him towards the dining hall. Finding his son immovable, Priam sighed. "Hector, you dote on him too much. He is a grown man, leave him be. And lighten the burden from your shoulders."

Hector looked at his father sharply; upset working to contort his features. "Paris has never been a burden to me!"

"Oh? Really?" Priam asked, lifting his eyebrows. "And what of the time you went courting Andromache and found Paris huddled in at the back of the coach?"

"He was asleep."

"Or the time you and your friends went out into the countryside to spend a few nights in the wild and he followed you?"

"He didn't know we were going out that far!" Hector protested.

"I distinctly recall you having to nurse him all the way back? And you had the hardest time convincing your friends to join you again, and you had to have me distract Paris while you made your escape?"

"Father …" Hector began.

"I'm not saying it unkindly, Hector. I know how deeply you care for your brother. I am simply saying you shouldn't dote so. He will never learn to stand on his own feet if he has you standing for him all the time. Oh don't protest so," Priam added as he saw the shadow of dissent rise again on Hector's dark features, "you know as well as I that having Paris around hasn't made your life any easier."

Hector sighed as they entered into the dining hall. That at least, he had to admit. But then again, "It hasn't made it harder, either. Oh father, Paris is …" Hector's words cut off as they rounded the corner into the dining room and saw Paris standing in the midst of palace guards. _Please let him not have heard father's comment._

"What in Apollo's name? Paris, where have you been?" King Priam demanded. To Hector, the words sounded too harsh, even though the presence of the palace guards suggested Paris had been up to something he really shouldn't have been.

"Our apologies sire," the palace guard captain answered in Paris' stead. "We … detained … the Prince from leaving the palace grounds unaccompanied."

Priam sighed. "Paris, we've talked about this." Turning to the guard, he added: "Thank you, captain. As always, your loyal service is a great asset to the royal family of Troy. You may go now."

The guard captain and the rest of the palace guard bowed deeply and left through the same entranceway they had come.

The young prince looked at his father for a second longer, then looked down at his feet. _Don't shuffle_, he thought desperately, _and don't whisper_. "I'm sorry. I must have … gotten carried away. I hadn't realized how far I had wandered. Please forgive me.

Hector caught his father's eye, silently urging him to let it go.

Priam sighed again. _Oh well, _he thought. "Very well. But please, take care in the future. You cannot wander so thoughtlessly. You must focus, Paris."

Paris didn't look up. "Yes father."

"I don't believe you've eaten yet?" Hector asked, walking over to where his baby brother was still staring at his sandals. Not waiting for a reply he put his arm around the slight shoulders, ignoring for the moment the light shivers he felt, and guided him to the table. "Come let's eat. Father is still amazed at being here at the same time as us."

Meekly, Paris let him be steered towards a chair and sat down. He tried a smile. He almost sighed with relief as Hector returned his smile, and he felt the small victory intensely. His father's look, however, doused the feeling. The look of resigned disappointment settled in the King's eyes whenever he looked at him reminded Paris sharply of his real place in the world.

"So Paris, what did engross you so completely this morning?" Hector asked as he first served himself bread, and then served Paris the same, for good measure.

Paris smiled again. "Oh … nothing specific. I just … I didn't sleep well and when it started getting light outside I … I was tired of laying down so I went for a walk. I guess I was daydreaming again."

Hector chuckled again. "Oh Paris, we are going to have to tie a bell around you're neck to keep track of you when you start daydreaming.

Priam joined in his son's mirth. Paris just smiled.

"Any news on the peace envoy we sent to Sparta?" Hector asked after a while.

"Nothing yet, but we expect their return any day now. I am still rather shocked at Menelaus' sudden change of heart. And even though, after all these years of animosity between our kingdom and his I know I should be more suspicious of his intentions, I cannot let this opportunity pass. Some say I am too eager to accept his good will. I think peace is worth the risk. In either case, we shall know soon enough."

"Indeed. And I agree, for peace even this risk isn't too great. I have heard enough widows' bitter cries at the funeral pyres of their husbands to last two lifetimes. If there is any chance this peace may last, we must embrace it."

"I have already considered the next step in the process. I think you, Hector, must go to Sparta for the last negotiations. I think that that show of faith will be enough to prove our trust. Will you do it, Hector, when the time comes? For Troy and for your father?"

"Of course, Father. I will go as soon as the time is right." Hector said solemnly.

"I know I can always have faith in you. Onto lighter matters now. What does this day hold for the Princes of Troy?"

The conversation and the meal continued easily, but Paris was no longer paying attention. Fighting hard he kept the tears burning in the corners of his eyes from falling.


End file.
